Secret
by Nyanmu
Summary: Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah berteman sangat lama. Jongin pikir ia sudah mengetahui segalanya mengenai Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin merasa sedih. Apakah itu? [JonginxBaekhyun] Crack pair! GS! Baekhyun! Girl / [ONESHOOT]


**.**

**.**

**Secret**

**.**

**By : Nyanmu**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast : You'll found them lately**

**Genre : Friends, hurt/comfort, love, and comedy**

**Rated : K+**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jongin. Seorang namja yang heboh, jahil, lucu, dan hiperaktif. Selalu membuat nyaman siapa saja. Dan senang bergaul.

Byun Baekhyun. Seorang yeoja cantik, manis, dan lucu. Cukup cerewet pada waktunya. Selalu menutup diri. Dan penuh dengan aturan-aturan.

Begitulah mereka berdua. Cukup banyak perbedaan. Namun mereka dapat mengerti satu sama lain dan menghargai.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka berteman. Mulai dari mereka berumur lima tahun. Jongin yang masuk ke sekolah dasar, kemudian junior high school, senior high school, dan sampai Jongin kuliah pun, mereka tetap berteman. Bahkan bersahabat.

Walau pun Baekhyun cerewet dengan Jongin. Dan selalu blak-blakkan, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menyentuh dunia luar. Ia selalu terkurung dalam rumahnya yang nyaman.

Terkadang Jongin berfikir bahwa kedua orang tua Baekhyun itu jahat. Sampai-sampai tidak memberikan anak bungsu mereka–Baekhyun– keluar untuk bermain.

Karena Baekhyun yang tak pernah keluar rumah, Jongin selalu rajin datang ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menemaninya bermain atau bercerita.

Jongin selalu bersedia untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika seharusnya Jongin pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menelfonnya karena Baekhyun kesulitan mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh guru privatnya.

Dan Jongin rela membiarkan kekasihnya menunggunya di tempat yang duah Jongin dengan kekasinya janjikan selama berjam-jam. Setelahnya, Jongin dan kekasihnya putus.

Bukankah ini aneh? Ada yang aneh dengan Jongin. Ya, memang aneh. Karena suatu perasaan aneh mulai muncul di dalam hati Jongin untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi apa daya, Jongin masih ingin ikatan persahabatan ini berjalan. Jadi Jongin memendam rasa itu dalam-dalam. Sedalam inti bumi ini.

Jongin selalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk bermain di luar. Tapi Baekhyun selalu menjawab, "Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkan".

Dan saat Jongin menanyakan 'kenapa?'. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menaikkan kedua bahunya, tidak tahu.

Karena itu, Jongin berkesimpulan bahwa Baekhyun itu anak rumahan yang patuh dengan aturan. Dan Jongin menghargai itu.

Tapi, yang namanya Kim Jongin tentu saja tidak akan meyerah untuk sesuatu. Termasuk mengajak Baekhyun bermain di luar.

"Ayolah baek … sekaliiii saja", pinta Jongin pada Baekhyun dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Berhenti memelas! Menjijikan", ejek Baekhyun yang tentunya hanya sebuah candaan.

"Kau tidak bosan diam di rumah sebesar ini?", tanya Jongin merentangkan tangannya. Menunjukkan seberapa besar rumah Baekhyun ini.

"Tidak, aku senang di sini", Baekhyun bersedekap.

"Tapi baek~", Jongin duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hanya sekali ini saja", Jongin semakin memelas.

"Tidak bisa, Jongin … aku tidak boleh kelelahan", jawab Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku janji! Ini tidak akan membuatmu kelelahan!", ucap Jongin semangat.

"memangnya kau akan mengajakku kemana?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebuah kejutan, aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau mau ikut", Jongin merajuk.

Baekhyun berpikir. Melirik kesana-kemari. Memeriksa bahwa rumahnya aman untuk kabur. Ya, Baekhyun ingin keluar. Sangat ingin.

Baekhyun sudah berumur dua puluh tahun, mungkin ini waktunya melihat dunia lebih luas.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai ada yang tahu aku keluar", bisik Baekhyun masih was-was.

Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia menyeret Baekhyun keluar secara diam-diam. Rumah Baekhyun itu besar, tapi sepi.

_Blam!_

Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Jongin. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Tempat yang sangat indah", ucap Jongin singkat dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Mereka melewati banyak tempat yang tentunya Baekhyun tidak tahu. Baekhyun benar-benar melihat dunia luar tanpa larangan.

"Jongin …", panggil Baekhyun saat mobil mereka berhenti.

Jongin hanya berdeham. "Untuk apa kita kemari?", tanya Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela.

Terdapat hamparan rumput yang luas. Jalanannya juga sangat sepi. Namun dengan cuaca yang cerah ini, semunaya nampak indah.

"Tempat yang indah", Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Ia keluar dari mobil. Kemudian menuju sisi mobil yang satunya untuk membukakan Baekhyun pintu. Baekhyun turun dari mobil saat Jongin membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ini sangat indah!", teriak Baekhyun merasa bebas.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan", Jongin bersandar pada mobilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Merasakan angin sore menyapa kulit wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan suasana ini. Baekhyun benar-benar senang dan bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berlari. Berlari menuju ke tengah padang rumput. Jongin sempat terkejut, kemudian berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

Jongin jadi teringat bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh lelah untuk alasan entah-apa-itu. "Baek! Baek! Kau tidak boleh lelah!", teriak Jongin dari belakang.

Baekhyun tak mendengarkan. Ia masih terus berlari. Kemudian sempat untuk melihat Jongin di belakang. "Aku di depanmu! Aku yang akan sampai duluan, haha!", Baekhyun menyisihkan rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin itu kemudian kembali berlari.

Jongin seketika tersenyum lebar. Kekhawatirannya lenyap entah kemana. Ia segera mempercepat laju larinya dan menyalip Baekhyun.

"Wooooo! Aku lebih dulu sampai!", teriak Jongin merentangkan tangannya.

Ia berhasil menyalip Baekhyun. Jongin menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Baekhyun. Seketika Jongin mengernyit.

Tadi Baekhyun berlari dengan semangat 45. Sekarang, ia berlari susah payah dan napasnya tidak karuan. Bahkan sesekali ia hampir tumbang.

"Baek!", panic Jongin saat melihat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

"Oh! Ya Tuhan! Baek! Apa yang terjadi padamu! Baek! Bangunlah!", Jongin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Wajahnya pucat. Jongin semakin khawatir. Ia segera menggendong Baekhyun ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Jongin tertunduk lesu di ruang tunggu setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter. Jongin belum berani menemui Baekhyun. Karena Jongin sangat marah sekarang.

Jongin tidak pernah tahu karena Baekhyun tak pernah memberitahunya.

Baekhyun memiliki riwayat jantung yang lemah.

Jongin tak tahu itu. Kenapa Baekhyun tak memberitahunya?. Ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun.

Di sana, Baekhyun terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam selang yang menempel di tubuhnya. Wajahnya tetap saja pucat. Namun senyumnya tak pernah pudar.

Jongin berjalan mendekati kasur Baekhyun. Jongin berdiri tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah sadar, ia tengah memperhatikan Jongin.

"Ada ap–"

"kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?", tanya Jongin cepat.

"Memberitahumu apa?", Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?", tanya Jongin lirih.

"Apa itu?", Baekhyun bingung.

"Jantungmu", ucap Jongin.

"Ooh", Baekyun membalas singkat.

Tak ada kata-kata lanjutan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk menyeret sebuah kursi agar ia bisa duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak bersikap sepeti orang-orang di rumahku", ucap Baekhyun.

"Mereka selalu melindungiku bagaimana pun juga, aku melakukan ini … mereka panic, aku melakukan itu, mereka heboh … mereka berlebihan", Baekhyun merajuk.

"Tapi baek, ini serius", lirih Jongin menatap Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau juga berlebihan", jengah Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah berumur dua puluh tahun, Jongin", lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu … tapi kenapa … selama kita berteman, hal seserius ini … kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Sudah kukatakan alasannya"

"Itu alasan yang tidak rasional"

Jongin terdiam setelahnya. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan ini. Karena ia tahu bahwa sekali berdebat dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun, maka perdebatan itu tiada habisnya. Dan Jongin tak ingin berdebat dengan orang sakit.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan melihat seseorang yang kau sayangi terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah menelfon keluargamu", ucap Jongin.

"Mereka akan datang dengan panic kali ini", dengus Baekhyun.

"Padahal ini adalah tahun … dimana aku bisa melihat dunia luar! Aku ingin melihat banyak hal! Kupikir kau bisa menemaniku selama itu", dengus Baekhyun (lagi).

"Awalnya mungkin aku bersedia, tapi sekarang … maafkan aku baek, aku menolaknya"

"Kau menyebalkan!", bentak Baekhyun.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Deru langkah kaki yang terdengar berantakan menggema di lorong kamar Baekhyun ini.

_Cklek!_

"Baek! Oh ya tuhan! Adikku!", panic seorang _namja_ jangkung.

"Ya tuhan! Anakku!", seru seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!", panic seorang pria paruh baya.

Dan inilah, keluarga Byun datang dengan kepanikannya. Jongin segera berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, Jongin", ucap pria paruh baya itu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak menyelamatkan Baekhyun, malah Jongin hampir membuat Baekhyun sekarat karena tidak tahu menahu mengenai penyakit yang Baekhyun derita ini.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia berjanji tidak akan menemui Baekhyun lagi. Ia takut mengulang apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Permisi, aku harus pergi", ucap Jongin sopan dengan membungkuk 90°.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini mengangguk mengizinkan Jongin pergi. Samar-samar Jongin melihat pancaran kekecewaan dari sorot mata Baekhyun karena dirinya pergi.

'_Aku tidak akan kembali, maaf baek'_

.

.

Sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Jongin benar-benar tidak lagi menemui Baekhyun.

Jongin tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit atau belum. Jongin tidak tahu keadaan Baekhyun sampai saat ini.

"Jongin! Nulis yang benar! Ini undangan penting!", celoteh seorang _yeoja_ pada Jongin yang tengah menulis sesuatu.

"Cuma undangan nikah saja kok", cibir Jongin.

"Walau pun cuma undnagan, ini penting!", kesal _yeoja_ itu.

"Haa, Luhan noona … kalau tidak mau undanganmu rusak karena tulisanku, tulis saja sendiri", kesal Jongin.

"Huh! Baiklah! Kau antarkan saja undangan ini ke rumah Baekhyun sana!"

"Lho, bukannya undangannya udah diantar semua sama kyungsoo hyung?"

"Sudah, tapi katanya rumah Baekhyun itu seram … jadi dia tidak jadi mengantarkannya ke rumah Baekhyun", jelas Luhan selaku kakak kandung dari Jongin ini.

"Haaah, hyung itu!", kesal Jongin pada kakak keduanya itu.

Dengan terpaksa Jongin berjalan ke rumah Baekhyun yang jaraknya memang tidak jauh.

_Ting! Tong!_

Jongin menekan bel rumah Baekhyun yang terletak di sebelah pagar. Tak lama, seorang _namja_ jangkung keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Ah, Jongin", sapa _namja_ itu dengan senyuman–idiot–nya.

"Hai Chanyeol hyung, ini ada undangan … Luhan noona akan segera menikah", ucap Jongin to the point.

"Wah! Yang benar! Daebakk!", seru Chanyeol.

"Jongin", panggil Chanyeol.

"ya, hyung?"

"Baekhyun belum kembali dari rumah sakit", ucap Chanyeol seakan bisa membaca apa yang Jongin pertanyakan.

Namun Jongin hanya diam. "Keadaannya semakin memburuk, aku tahu kau merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu, tapi paling tidak temui dia".

"Haah~ Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit", keluh Chanyeol saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari Jongin.

"Mwo? Dua?", akhirnya Jongin merespon.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dulu, kau ingat kan saat kalian berumur sebelas tahun … waktu itu kau tidak bermain dengan Baekhyun selama seminggu, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Saat itu dia masuk rumah sakit setelah kelelahan bermain kejar-kejaran denganmu di halaman rumah"

Oh, Jongin semakin merasa bersalah. "Saat itu aku ingin memarahimu", Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Tapi Baekhyun bersikeras agar aku tidak memarahimu, karena hanya kaulah sahabatnya"

Ucapan Chanyeol mengenai sahabat, membuat hati Jongin terasa berdenyut.

"Dia tidak ingin kau mengetahui ini, agar kau … bisa bersikap biasa padanya, tidak protektif seperti kami"

"Tapi aku sudah mengetahuinya sekarang", ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Kali ini tersenyum biasa. "Tak apa, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini"

Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku. Kemudian pamit untuk pulang.

.

.

Walau pun Chanyeol sudah berkata seperti itu berminggu-minggu lalu, tetap saja Jongin tidak berani menjenguk Baekhyun. Ia masih merasa bersalah.

Jongin hanya bisa memperhatikan rumah Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin sepi.

'_Biasanya ada Baekhyun di sana'_

Jongin memandangi jendela di lantai dua rumah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Jongin sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Baekhyun belum kembali. Dan Jongin merindukan Baekhyun.

"Oh! Jongin!", seru Chanyeol saat ia hendak menutup gerbang.

"Hai hyung, mau ke rumah sakit lagi?", tanya Jongin.

"Um, ya … cuaca semakin dingin ya", Chanyeol mengeratkan mantelnya.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. "Masih belum berani menjenguk Baekhyun?", tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk lemas. "Baekhyun sangat berharap kau datang dan menjenguknya", ucap Chanyeol.

"Terutama saat natal nanti, dia ingin kau datang", ucap Chanyeol.

Namun Jongin hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di keadaan dingin seperti ini.

"Natal …", Jongin mendongak menatap langit yang mulai menjatuhkan salju.

.

.

Hah! Hah! Hah!

Jongin berlari sangat kencang menuju rumah sakit. Ia mendapat kabar dari Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun sudah meninggal dunia.

Ini bukan suatu lelucon yang lucu dari Chanyeol. Walau pun Chanyeol selalu membuat lelucon, tapi ini tidak lucu.

_Brak!_

Jongin membanting pintu ruangan Baekhyun dan terlihatlah di sana. Chanyeol yang memarahi sang dokter, ibu Baekyun yang menangis meraung-raung, serta ayah Baekhyun yang hanya bsia pasrah,

Satu hal yang membuat Jongin kehilangan oksigen. Baekhyun yang berbaring tenang di kasur. Tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Baekhyun …", gumam Jongin lirih.

Jongin mulai menagis di ambang pintu. Ia menangis dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup wajahnya.

"Baekhyun … Baekhyun … Baekhyun …"

"Kkamjooooong! Banguuuuuuuun! Berhenti menggumamkan Baekhyun! Kkamjoooong!", suara yang menggelegar menghentikan tangisan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo hyung", Jongin melirik sana dan sini.

Tiba-tiba semuanya hitam di pandangan Jongin dan cahaya lampu langsung menusuk penglihatan Jongin selanjutnya.

Orang pertama yang Jongin lihat adalah Kyungsoo.

"hyung? Kenapa Hyung ada di sini? Kenapa aku di kamar? Bukannya aku di rumah sakit?", linglung Jongin.

"Eh kkamjong! Ini sudah pagi! Bangun … lagian gak baik musuhan terus sama Baekhyun, sampe-sampe mimpiin dia", cibir Kyungsoo.

'_Mimpi?'_

Jongin melirik meja nakasnya yang terdapat jam digital di sana. "Ini kan sedang natal, aku tidak ada kuliah", Jongin bersiap untuk tidur kembali.

"Ada Chanyeol di ruang tamu", Jongin langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya saking terkejutnya.

"Chanyeol hyung?", bingung Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian berlalu. Jongin segera membersihkan diri untuk menemui Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung?", sapa atau lebih tepatnya bingung Jongin saat ia melihat sosok chanyeol duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Hai Jongin", sapa Chanyeol.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Um Jongin … bisakah kau ikut denganku ke rumah sakit?"

Permintaan Chanyeol mengingatkannya akan mimpinya barusan. Apa hal itu akan terjadi?

"U-Untuk apa?", tanya Jongin ragu.

Chanyeol tertunduk. "Ternyata … selama Baekhyun dirawat … dia tidak pernah meminum obat yang diberikan oleh dokter"

"Bagaimana bisa!", kejut Jongin.

"Kami membiarkannya meminum obat itu sendiri, karena dia sudah berjanji akan meminumnya kalau kami tidak melihatnya"

Jongin bungkam. "Lalu bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia semakin memburuk, saat ditanya kenapa dia tidak meminum obatnya … dia hanya diam dan berkata bahwa ia ingin menemuimu"

Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Aku? Kenapa aku?"

Chanyeol hanya mendesah panjang. "Entahlah, dan … dokter bilang … karena Baekhyun tidak pernah meminum obatnya, jantungnya semakin lemah dan usianya tidak bisa dibilang panjang"

"Hyung, jangan bercanda", ucap Jongin hati-hati.

"untuk apa aku bercanda, aku bersungguh-sungguh … kata dokter, mungkin sisa usianya sampai bulan depan"

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil mantel yang ia punya. "Baiklah hyung, mari"

Mereka pun berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

Sambutan hangat yang Jongin dapatkan dari kedua orang tua Baekhyun. "Dia di dalam", ucap ibu Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan tak mengenakkan didapati oleh Jongin saat ia masuk.

Baekhyun yang semakin kurus dan pucat. Tanpa sadar, Jongin sempat meringis membuat Baekhyun menyadari kedatangannya.

"Jongin!", seru Baekhyun senang saat Jongin datang.

"Hai Baek, aku membawakan hadiah natal untukmu", jongin memberikan kado yang sempat ia beli untuk Baekhyun di jalan tadi.

"Oh, sekarang natal ya? Terima kasih", senang Baekhyun.

Ia segera membuka kadonya. "Uwah! Ini indah sekali!", seru Baekhyun menatap sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk pohon natal.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Jongin"

"Ya?"

"kenapa kau lama sekali tidak menjengukku? Aku kesepian"

"Um, aku … aku … sibuk dengan kuliahku", alibi Jongin.

"Kau belajar dengan giat ya", puji Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya bisa cengir. "Jongin, aku ingin keluar", ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Tapi baek, kau …"

"Sekarang natal, semua permintaan seseorang akan terkabul kan?", Baekhyun memelas.

Jongin ragu. Kalau ia membawa Baekhyun, mungkin keadaannya semakin memburuk.

_Cklek!  
_

Chanyeol masuk. "Oppa! Aku ingin keluar dengan Jongin! Boleh kan?", pinta Baekhyun memelas.

"I-Ini natal, kenapa tidak?", ucap chanyeol sedikit bergetar.

Baekhyun tersenyum senag bukan main. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun melepas beberapa selang yang mengganggu. Jongin menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

Baekhyun dipakaikan mantel tebal dan sebuah infuse masih melekat di tangannya. "Pegangan yang kuat", ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun menurut. Jongin mulai berpamitan dan mereka berjalan menuju luar rumah sakit.

"Jongin, aku ingin melihat pohon natal yang sangat besar, katanya di sana semua perimintaan dapat terkabulkan", ucap Baekhyun.

Jongin tahu tempat yang Baekhyun maksud. Jongin hanya menurut dan membawa Baekhyun ke sana.

"Jongin, kau memiliki permintaan?"

'_ada'_

"Aku yakin permintaanmu banyak, Jongin kan banyak maunya haha"

'_Tidak kok, hanya satu … aku ingin kau tahu … aku mencintaimu'_

"Jongin, jawab dong!"

"Ya, aku punya"

"Apa itu?"

"Agar natal tahun depan … aku bisa bangun lebih siang"

"Haha, konyol!"

Dan sampailah mereka di hadapan pohon natal yang sangat besar. "Kau ingin mengucapkan permintaanmu?", tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jongin tak melihatnya, tapi Jongin merasakan rambut Baekhyun yang bergerak.

"Jongin, aku tidak pernah meminum obatku setelah kau tidak menemuiku, padahal aku anak yang baik dan penurut"

Jongin hanya diam. "Aku tahu resiko dari itu"

"umurku tak akan lama, dokter bilang mungkin aku bertahan hanya sampai bulan depan"

Jongin masih diam. "Tapi manusia itu tidak mungkin bsia menebak kematian seseorang jika Tuhan berkehendak, bukan?"

Jongin tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi … aku ingin membuat permintaan"

"Buatlah", ucap Jongin menahan getaran suaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin … Jongin tahu bahwa … aku menyayanginya … dan mencintainya … aku ingin … agar seorang Kim Jongin membalas perasaanku yang telah lama kupendam ini"

Jongin membeku mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. "I Love You Kim Jongin", bisik Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, air mata mengucur deras dari pelupuk matanya. Tak lama, pelukan Baekhyun mengendor dan kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah lemas.

"Ya … Baekhyun", ucap Jongin menahan isakannya.

"Aku juga …."

"… mencintaimu", air mata semakin deras mengucur dari pelupuk mata Jongin.

Di tempat lain, keluarga Byun sudah menangis mengetahui apa permintaan terakhir Baekhyun sebelum meninggal.

Baekhyun berkata. "Aku ingin jongin tahu rahasia hatiku".

.

.

**END**

**Hai minna-san! Bagaimana epep abal punya Nyanmu ini?._. Romance picisan nih ehehehe … Maaf yang gak suka couplenya hehe … tolong review dengan bahasa yang tidak menyinggung hati ya, aku NEWBIE loooh! Nyanmu tunggu review dari sunbaenim *bow***


End file.
